The Land Before Time: Star Wars
The Land Before Time: Star Wars'' is a 1-hour and a half long crossover episode of the American live action/traditionally animated series The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City featuring characters from Star Wars. It is a retelling of the 1977 film Star Wars in the style of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, where the Land Before Time characters interacts the Star Wars characters. Summery When a power outage hits New York City, the gang tell stories about Star Wars. TBA. Plot TBA Opening Crawl TBA Cast * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father/Rinkus * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn * Cam Clarke as Bron * Tom Selleck as Rusty * Tara Strong as Virgil * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Elizabeth Daily as Rhett * Frank Welker as Getor * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman * Jessica Walter as Old One * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose * Reba McEntire as Etta * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty * Jim Cummings as Sierra * Jess Harnell as Swooper * Joonas Suotamo as Han Solo (Guest Appearance) * Ingvild Deila as Princess Leia (Guest Appearance) * Ross Marquand as Luke Skywalker (Guest Appearance) * Mark Hamill as Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi (Guest Appearance) * Eddie Pittman as Darth Vader (Guest Appearance) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba the Hutt (Guest Appearance) * Maurice Lamarche as The Wheezer (Guest Appearance) * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 (Guest Appearance) * Jimmy Vee as R2-D2 (Guest Appearance) * Tom Kenny as Biggs Darklighter (Guest Appearance) * Phil LaMarr as Gadon Thek (Guest Appearance) * Simon Pegg as Chewbacca (Guest Appearance) * Allison Janney as Aly San San (Guest Appearance) * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers (Guest Appearance) * Fred Tatasciore as Qui-Gon Jinn (Guest Appearance) * Additional Actors: Bill Hader, Jerome Ranft, Will Arnett, Gary Oldman Songs *TBA. Trivia *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cultural References From the ''Star Wars Universe: *'Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)' *Costumes: ** Littlefoot's costume is based on Luke Skywalker's from this film. ** Ali's costume TBA ** Ruby's costume is based on Princess Leia. ** Chomper's costume is based on the Rebel Alliance. ** Petrie's costume is based on the Rebel Alliance. ** Guido's costume is based on the Rebel Alliance. ** Ducky's costume is based on the Rebel Alliance. ** Hyp, Mutt and Nod's costume TBA ** Pterano's costume is based on Han Solo. ** Etta's costume TBA ** Swooper's costume is based on Obi-Wan Kenobi's costume from this film and the rest of the original trilogy. ** Cera's costume TBA ** Wild Arms' costume is based on Han Solo. ** TBA ** TBA * The entire story takes place within the first film. * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA *'Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)' *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983)' *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Titan A.E. (2000) *TBA *TBA Treasure Planet (2002) *TBA *TBA Quotes *Princess Leia: Well, you four dinosaurs are just in time. D'you have the Death Star plans? *Ducky: We do. Yes, yes, yes. *Guido: *Chomper: *Petrie: (gives Leia the Death Star *Princess Leia: Well, I have never-- *(they hear a thud) * Rebel General: *Hyp: In Frustration We lost 'em! C'mon! *Mutt: Uhhh... Yeah. We're coming! *Hyp: Nod, where's your blaster? *Nod: Uh... I'm a fourfooter. I can't carry a blaster. *Cera: Transcript The Land Before Time: Star Wars/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Star Wars Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes